Lovesick
by Lizzie05
Summary: Joe Lucas is a player that college classmate Stella Malone can't stand. But what happens when they actually speak to each other for the first time? JONAS/JONAS LA fic. Joella, Nacy, Kevin?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is the traslated version of my Finnish story called Lovesick. I'm traslating it on my own so I'm sorry for all of the spelling errors. Please check out my other story called Stuck, too. This was my first fan fiction story I ever wrote so please be gentle.**

**By the way, I own just my crazy ideas. **

My roommate/best friend Macy Misa and I had decided to go to a party that was held on the other side of town. We didn't normally go to parties so far but this time someone had been talking Macy into going for weeks and she just couldn't say no. Macy had moved to the same house with me a couple of months ago and transfered to the same college with me. I was studying marketing and Macy had come on a sports lived in a house my grandparents owned in a walking distance of our campus. It was a nice two-bedroom house that was decorated many decades ago. I thought the apartment was classy although it didn't follow the newest trends.

We arrived to the party when it was already at it's full speed and found an empty couch from the side of the room. Macy hadn't really got to know anyone else than the students in sport teams so I was her campusguide.

- Who's that? Macy asked and pointed at a student boy who was standing in the middle of the room. He was wearing a black t-shirt that made his muscles look even bigger than they were and tight jeans that made him look good enough to eat. His hair was black and it curled a little on the nape of his neck and his eyebrows were black and thick. On the top of that, he wore a pair of trendy but kind of nerdy glasses. If it would have been any other student boy, the sight would have me weak from my knees. But HE wasn't my type.

- That's the biggest player of our year, Joe Lucas. He and his brothers have a band, I just said and I turned to look to the other way.

- He's so your type, Macy smiled excited.

- He so isn't my type, I huffed.

- I'm just saying that you could just try, Macy said holding her hands up in the air as a sign of surrender.

- You want to know the most ironic part? He wears a purity ring and he still has a new girl every week. I think… You know what? It doesn't matter what I think because I'm not interested in him, I huffed again and got of the couch.

- Whatever you say, I heard Macy say behind me when I started to walk toward the table holding the drinks.

- Hi Nick, I said to one of the Lucas brothers. Nick Lucas was the youngest of the brothers and studied something related to politics. I had heard that he wanted to be the president someday but I wasnt sure if it was just a rumour. He had really curly dark hair and a nice smile. But he was a few years younger than me so I hadn't ever thought of him like that. But he could be just the right for Macy. I would have to make sure that the two would meet this evening.

- Hi Stella, Nick smiled back at me. I walked to the table with the drinks and took a glass of coke. I was just about to walk back to Macy when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

- Hey Stella! How's it going? I heard someone say and when I turned aound to see who it was, I saw the lead singer of JONAS beside me.

- Hey Joe. Not much. Just partying with my friend Macy, I smiled. Joe's eyes wondered around the room.

- Who's your friend? I don't think I've met her yet, Joe winked at me. Argh…

- You haven't but I think your brother just did, I smiled as I pointed at Nick and Macy with my finger so Joe would spot them. Nick had sat beside Macy on the couch. I was so sure Nick and Macy would get along great. They were talking about something and laughing. I little later I saw Macy put her hand on Nick's knee.

- Stupid Nick! Well, I think that fast ones eat the slow ones. But this means that we both have been left alone. Maybe we could party together? Joe smiled at me. The player was most definitely present.

- No, thank you. I think I'll go home, I said to him.

- Come on Stella. It isn't even midnight yet. You can't go home yet. Would it be so bad to spend just one night with me? Joe asked, hitting my arm with his. It made my coke spill all over my white t-shirt and stonewashed jeanskirt.

- Yes, it would. Now I'm going, I growled at him. I walked over to Nick and Macy.

- Stella, what happened to you? Nick asked looking a little surprised.

- Your brother, I said angry.

- Are you okay? Macy asked. I noticed that Nick was holding Macy's hand.

- I am but my clothes are not. I'm going home and still try to save them. You two have fun. Nick, can I count on you that Macy gets home safe? I asked smiling.

- Of course. You can always count on me, Nick smiled. I already knew that but I still wanted to hear it.

- How are you going to get home? Macy asked and for some reason, she kept looking behind me. I decided to ignore it.

- I'll take a cab. I'll be fine, I said and started to walk to the front door. I didn't see Joe again which was better that way. I didn't want to lose my temper in front of all our classmates. He was probably already looking for his new victim.

I walked outside and took my phone out of my purse. I noticed that I had left my wallet home. We had taken a bus here and Macy had insisted on paying so I hadn't been in need of it earlier. Great! Now I didn't have any kind of lift to home. I was so far from home that walking wasn't an option, especially at this time of the night. I wasn't even sure where I was supposed to walk. I still started to walk to the direction I was kind of sure we came from.

- Stella, wait! I heard Joe yell behind me.

- Go away! I yelled back.

- I'm sorry, Joe said when I caught me.

- I don't want to speak to you, I huffed.

- At least let me take you home, Joe said.

- I'll manage myself, I said and kept walking.

- You do know you're going the wrong way, right? Joe laughed. I stopped and turned to look at him.

- How do you know where I live? I asked him. He looked a little embarassed.

- I might have run pass your house a couple of times when you've been out on the porch reading, Joe said looking at his feet. I'm pretty sure I saw a hint of pink on his cheeks.

- Really? I teased him.

- Can you just say yes and let me drive you home? Joe said and started to walk back to the party.

- Fine. But you just take me home and that's it. You won't come in and you won't get a kiss when you leave. It's just a lift, I said tightly.

- Won't I even get a hug? Joe asked laughing.

- Pig, I laughed and slapped his arm which was as hard as a rock.

- A man's gotta try, he just said and guided me to a cool Mercedes. He opened the door for me and I got into the car. Joe walked to the driver's side and got in the car, too.

- How can I be sure that it's safe to be in your car? I asked Joe.

- I don't drink if that's what you're after, Joe said.

- Oh, I said surprised. It was a big surprise for me. If there was a party, there would also be Joe. I had always assumed he drank something else than soda too.

- I'm really sorry Stella, Joe said again as we were driving to my house.

- You ruined my shirt, I replied.

- I'll buy you a new one, Joe smiled.

- You can't, I said quietly.

- I swear that it's not a problem. It's not like I can't afford it, Joe said.

- You can't. It was one of a kind. I designed it myself, I replied.

- Really? Wow. So, you design clothes, huh? Joe asked surprised.

- Sometimes, I just replied.

- You really don't like me, do you? Joe said, now without a smile. Normally the smile was glued to his face.

- It's not that I don't like YOU. It's just that I don't really like the thing you do, I said looking out of the window. Joe stayed quiet after that. When we arrived at my driveway, Joe turned off the car and came to open my door. He didn't say a word when he walked me to my door. When we got to the door, Joe kissed my cheek gently and left.

I stepped in, closed the door and lifted my palm to my cheek. I leaned to the door thiking about what had just happened.

Who was I trying to fool? I was totally falling for Joe Lucas.

**A/N: Please leave me some love :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! This is the traslated version of my Finnish story called Lovesick. I'm traslating it on my own so I'm sorry for all of the spelling errors. Please check out my other story called Stuck, too. This was my first fan fiction story I ever wrote so please be gentle. I'm sorry this chapter isn't very long.  
**

**By the way, I own just my crazy ideas. **

The next morning I woke up pretty early. I was usually an early bird and sometimes I got up at six in the morning. I took a shower, put on some make-up and twisted my long, blond hair up on my messy bun. That would leave some nice curls on them when I would untwist them. I put on a black loose t-shirt and boyfriend cut jeans. I wasnt going anywhere for several hours so I decided that being comfortable came first.

I walked down the stairs to the combined kitchen/ dining room/livingroom area of our house at the same time as Macy walked in of the front door. It was seven o'clock in the morning!

- Where have you been? I asked Macy teasingly. _Who_, I had no doubt.

- I've been out with the most amazing man in the world, Macy sighed deeply and leaned to the front door with a big smile on her lips and a dreaming gaze in her eyes.

- What did you two exactly do that took so long? I asked laughing. I knew that Nick wore a purity ring too so I was sure they had acted nice. Macy wasn't the kind of girl who would have jumped between the sheets on the first date. To my knowledge she was a virgin –and I knew everything about her.

- We talked and talked for hours in his car. He is so smart, Macy sighed and sat down to the blue couch.

- For hours, thats for sure, I laughed and walked to the fridge. I took an orange juice carton out of it and poured myself a glass of it. Then I put the carton back to the fridge.

- Didn't Joe wera those clothes today? I mean yesterday. Well, you know what I mean, Macy suddenly asked me. I looked at my clothes surprised. Macy was right.

- I didn't really pay attention to what he was wearing, I said and walked to take the new Vogue from the livingroom table.

- Whatever, Macy huffed.

- So everything went okay with Nick? I checked again.

- Yes. He's perfect, Macy replied before she fell to the couch and fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

I laughed at my friend and walked out to the porch. I sat down to the couch we had there and put my glass beside me to the table. The last number of Vogue had been delievered in yesterday's mail but I hadn't had the time to read it yet. Soon I was so deeply in the newest trends that I didn't hear anything that happened around me.

**- **Hey Stella! a familiar voice called from somewhere. I was so startled that I fell of the couch.

- Hey Joe, I replied angry and kept my hand on my pounding heart.

- I'm sorry. You didn't get hurt, did you? Joe yelled.

- No, I yelled back louder than I needed to.

**- **Did I scare you? Joe asked laughing when he jogged closer. He was wearing a black tank top and black shorts. The top left his muscular arms out in the open view and I had to be sure I kept my mouth shut so I didn't drool. So good he looked all sweaty.

- I just scare easily, I said. My anger began to faint quickly as I watched him.

- I have to keep that in mind, Joe laughed. His laughter made me smile too.

- Would you like something to drink? You look hot, I said before I realized how it sounded.

- Thank you, I could drink some water, Joe laughed and winked at me. I had to take an extra inhale of breath to prevent yself from fainting.

- Come on in, I said as I opened the door and passed Macy who was still sleeping on the couch. I walked to the fridge and took a bottle of water from there which I then gave to Joe.

- What happened to her? Joe laughed and pointed at Macy.

- Your brother just brought her home, I laughed.

- What? Nick? No way! Joe said surprised.

- Oh yes. It appears that they really hit it off. I think you can't really plan it. I mean, who you fall in love with. I think it just hits you when it hits you, I said and walked back to the porch. I sat back to the couch and Joe leaned on the railing.

- You have a nice house, Joe said smiling as I took a zip of my juice.

- Thank you. My grandparents own it. They asked me if I wanted to move here until I graduate when they moved to a smaller house a couple of years ago, I said smiling. It was surprisingy easy to talk to Joe.

- That was nice of them, Joe said and took a big gulp of the water. He seemed kind of quiet. I didn't want to upset him so I left it alone.

- Do you run here often? I asked because I hadn't seen him run here before. He had said he'd run here a couple times but somehow it seemed like he wasn't telling the whole truth.

- It has the best view so yes, Joe winked at me. And the player was back. I blushed. A couple of minutes passed in silence.

- I'd better go. We have band practise in an hour. Although I'm pretty sure Nick won't be able to get up, Joe laughed. I wouldn't be so sure. Nick was always the responsible one of the brothers.

- Okay. Say hi to Kevin for me, I smiled. Kevin Lucas was the oldest of the Lucas brothers. He also had curly hair, but not as curly as Nick's, and he was cute in his own way. And he was really funny. I always sat beside him on classes we had together.

- I'll tell him, Joe said quietly. Did I say something wrong?

- Bye Joe, I smiled as he walked from the porch to the yard.

- Bye Stella. By the way, you look really beautiful today, Joe smiled sweetly and ran away. I was staring at the direction he ran a lot after he was gone. The sweet and funny Joe was someone I could fall in love with but Joe the player, not so much.

My thoughts were interrupted again when I heard my phone beep. I went inside and read the text message. It was just a reminder from my mom about my grandfather's birthday party that would be held a few months later. The party had been planned forever but the place had been corfirmed just now.

Silly me hoping the text message would be from Joe. He didn't even have my number.

**A/N: Please leave me some love :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! This is the traslated version of my Finnish story called Lemmenkipeä. I'm traslating it on my own so I'm sorry for all of the spelling errors. Please check out my other story called Stuck, too. This is my first fan fiction story I've ever written so please be gentle.**

**By the way, I own just my crazy ideas. **

A couple of weeks went by and I got the feeling that Joe was avoiding me on purpose. I didn't see him on his morning runs. Not that I was waiting on the porch for him every morning. At least not much. At school he was always talking to someone else when I passed by and his eyes didn't even wonder at my direction. It was like I had some kind of disease.

I walked to lunch with Nick and Macy. They had become inseparable. They already were a couple and went everywhere together. Usually when you saw one of them, the other wasn't very far.

- Are you coming to the concert tonight, Stella? Nick asked when we had almost reached the cafeteria of our college.

- I'm not sure yet. I don't think that your brother wants me there, I quietly said. We had just passed Joe who was talking to a girl at a very near distance.

- Come on Stella. It doesn't matter what Joe thinks. Let's not give him the pleasure of ruining our fun, Macy smiled. We had reached the end of the line in the cafeteria.

- I don't think I'm that hungry after all. I'll see you later, I smiled faintly and walked out of the cafeteria. I noticed that Joe was still talking to the same girl and it kind of looked like they were kissing.

I ran out of the building and sat under a nearby tree. I closed my eyes and covered them with my hands trying to keep the tears from falling. Had I really read all of the signs so wrong? I had thought Joe liked me. I wasn't suppose to let Joe Lucas to affect me like this. I hadn't even realized earlier that I liked him but now it was clear that I had been crushing on him from the first day I ever saw him.

I heard someone come by and sat beside me and I automatically thought it was Macy. But when I felt two strong arms lock around me, I knew I was wrong. I opened my eyes and saw Kevin sitting beside me.

- Don't mind about Joe. He really likes you but he doesn't know what to do. He's never liked anyone as much as he likes you, Kevin said gently.

- If he likes me than why does he avoid me like I'm poisonous? I asked and pressed my head against Kevin's shoulder.

- He's afraid of hurting you, Kevin replied.

- How do you know that? Has he said something? I asked quickly.

- No. But I know it up here, Kevin said and pressed his finger on his forehead. I had to laugh.

- Thanks Kevin. You always know how to cheer me up, I smiled.

- You're welcome. Are you coming tonight? Kevin asked me.

- Maybe I should come just to make sure that Macy doesn't turn into a crazy fan girl and attack Nick, I smiled.

- Yeah, that would be a wise thing to do, Kevin laughed.

- Hey, how did your date go? What was her name again? Emily or something like that? I asked. I was good friends with Kevin. We often hang on the campus and sometimes went to the movies Kevin was usually the one who came to talk to me even if he saw that I was having a bad day. At most days he even got my bad mood to disappear.

- Nah, it didn't really work out. We were too different, Kevin said and shrugged his shoulders.

- But aren't opposites suppose to complete each other? I laughed.

- I suppose it sometimes goes like that. But not in this case. He wasn't meant for me at all, Kevin laughed.

- Don't worry Kev, the right one will come along someday, I smiled at my friend. Kevin believed strongly that there was a soulmate for everyone –as I did too.

- They say that love is around every corner but I must be walking in circles because I never seem to find the right one. You don't happen to have a friend who would be perfect for me? It seemed to work in Nick's case, Kevin sighed.

- Unfortunately I don't but don't give up. Someday you'll meet her and you'll never want to let her go no matter how different you are, I smiled and gave Kevin's hand a squeeze.

- Hey Kevin, are you coming? I heard Joe yell from somewhere. I lifted my head up from Kevin's shoulder and saw Joe's expression change as he saw me. He looked jealous. Kevin hugged me.

- I'll see you tonight, Kevin smiled and kissed my cheek. This kiss was friendly, not like the one Joe had given me the other night. This kiss didn't make me feel anything. Joe looked like he was ready to punch someone. His hands were curled to a fist so tight that I was afraid they would bleed soon.

- Yeah. I'll see you then, I smiled as Kevin stood up and helped me up too. I waved at Nick who was standing beside Joe. I ignored Joe completely but I saw that he was sending daggersat Kevin. I could only hope that he wouldn't murder his older brother. What right did he have to be jealous about me when I just saw him kiss another girl? I watched the Lucas boys leave and walked to Macy who was waiting for me at the main entrance of our college. She wrapped her other arm around me.

- Why does love have to be so hard? I asked.

- I don't know what you are talking about. My love life is perfect, Macy smiled.

- Thanks for rubbing it in my face, I said.

- Ooh! You're talking about your own love life. So you're finally admitting that you have a crush on Joe Lucas. I told you he was your type, Macy babbled and I had to laugh at my best friend.

- Okay. I'll admit it. But Joe doesn't like me. So what's the point? I asked.

- I wouldn't be so sure about it, Macy smiled slyly.

- What do you know? I asked excited.

- Not much. Only that he has a picture of you in his room and that his face lits up everytime someone mentions your name. And that he can't stand it when someone else touches you. Like when Kevin touched you just a moment ago and Joe almost murdered him, Macy explained.

- I don't know. I really thought I was reading the signals right but why does he keep avoiding me? I asked.

- I don't know. Boys can be weird sometimes, Macy said.

- Tell me about it, I huffed and walked to my psychology class. Macy had baseball practise so she went there.

I wasn't any wiser a couple of hours later when I was walking home from campus. I was just more confused. I had decided to go to the concert. Joe would be on the stage anyway and I would be on the audience so I wouldn't have to talk to him. It couldn't hurt if I went, right?

Macy was already home when I got there. She was making macaroni and cheese. I sat down to the kitchen table.

- Stella, I'm having a fashion crisis. Could you pick me something to wear tonight? Macy asked as she put a bowl of macaroni and cheese and a glass of ice water in front of me.

- Sure Macy. That's what I do best, I smiled at her. At least I still could control one part of my life.

**A/N: Please leave me some love :) The story has gotten a lot of hits but there's still not many reviews. I appreciate all kinds of feedback. And I reply to all :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi! This is the traslated version of my Finnish story called Lemmenkipeä. I'm traslating it on my own so I'm sorry for all of the spelling errors. Please check out my other story called Stuck, too. This is my first fan fiction story I've ever written so please be gentle.**

**By the way, I own just my crazy ideas**

I decided to wear a short, light denim skirt and hot pink t-shirt with a black glittering vest and black boots. I wanted to wear something that was a little different from my usual clothes but didn't look too thought about. I had put my hair up on a messy bun when I left for school this morning so when I opened it, I had messy surls. I brushed my hair gently and sprayed some hairspray on them so the curls would stay looking good all night. I fixed my make-up that wasn't looking that good anymore and applied some darker eye shadow. I looked good if you asked me.

I still felt horrible but I plastered a smile on my face when I walked into Macy's room. Macy was doing her make-up in front of a long and narrow mirror wearing only an old t-shirt that said LUCAS on the back with big letters. It had to be Nick's although I wondered how Macy got it since they didn't spend nights together.

- Hey Mace, are you ready soon? I asked using the nickname I had used when we were younger.

- In a minute Stells, she laughed and put the finish touch of blush to her cheeks. I went to sit on Macy's bed, beside the clothes I had picked for her, to wait for her to be ready to leave. Everyone always thought I was the one who took forever to leave but I was always ready before it might have something to do with the fact that I always wondered what to wear or how to put my hair the whole day before I went somewhere in the evening.

- You seem to be doing great with Nick, I smiled at Macy as she was putting on white ripped skinny jeans and a black plaidshirt with the sleeves rolled up. The shirt looked like Macy had taken it from Nick's closet. It woudn't come as a surprise to me if Macy would start wearing Nick's clothes soon. They were crazy about each other although they had known each other for only a few weeks. I was kind of jealous of them but of course happy for them at the same time. I was just upset because my own love life was so messed up.

- Yeah, we're doing really well. He is so lovely and sweet, Macy giggled happily as she was putting on her turquoise Chuck Taylors.

- I'm so happy for you, I sighed. I got up from the bed and hugged my friend.

- Have a little faith Stells. He'll come around eventually, Macy smiled and put her little black purse on on her shoulder.

- I have no idea what you're talking about, I smiled and walked out of the room. I took my own black clutch from the top of my bedroom's drawer. Then I ran back to the hallway to Macy.

- Let's go then. The boys won't get their eyes off us because we are looking so good. You especially, Macy smiled and gave me her hand. We were getting ride from one of Macy's team mates who was also going to the concert.

The concert was awesome. I had seen the Lucas boys perform a couple of times because Kevin had asked me to come but this concert was way better than the previous ones. This one was more of a gig than a big concert because the place fit only about a hundred people. The boys started with _Live To Party_ and the crowd went crazy. Everyone rocked out from the first second by dancing and singing along.

I almost cried when Nick a couple of songs later sand _Your Biggest Fan_ and asked Macy to come to the stage. They kissed in front of the whole audience and everyone was clapping and whistling. Now it was obvious that everyone knew they were dating. They whole campus must have known already. Macy came down from the stage and I hugged my excited friend. We weren't the only ones excited. The audience was clearly enjoying the music.

Most of people were dancing and singing long when Kevin started to sing _Scandinavia_. I was so proud of Kevin. He never sang solos although his voice was great. I gave Kevin the thumbs up and smiled at him. He flashed me a smile. I saw Joe give him an angry look.

- Macy, I'm getting a drink., I yelled at my friend and saw her nod her head. I started to walk through the crowd to get to the drinkstand. I finally made it through and bought a bottle of water. I heard that _Give Love a Try _started and I closed my eyes.

You, you're like driving on a Sunday,

_You, you're like taking off on Monday,_

_You, you're like a dream_

_A dream come true_

Wait a minute! It was usually Nick who sang this song. Why on earth did they switch Joe to sing it? I opened my eyes and saw Joe walk through the crowd that had divided to the both sides of the hall. A single spotlight was dollowing him as his footsteps were leading him to me.

I was just a face you never noticed

_And I, I'm just trying to be honest_

_with myself, with you, with the world_

Joe reached the spot where I was standing stunned, with an unopened water bottle in my hand. Joe was now so close that I could have touched his face if I would have reached my hand. Joe raised his left hand up and I pressed my own palm against his. I was watching Joe as he watched me. I fet like I could drown into his eyes. They were so brown and so full of emotion. Joe smiled a little, probably because I hadn't run away yet.

You might think that I'm a fool

_For falling over you_

_So, tell me what can I do to prove to you_

_that this is not so hard to do?_

_Give love a try, one more time_

'_Cause you know that I'm on your side_

_Give love a try, one more time_

The song ended and Joe curled our fingers together. I gave him a sparkling smile. Joe squeezed my hand to tell me that he felt the same.

- Give big applause to Joe and Stella, I heard Kevin say to his microphone. Everyone started to clap. We started to walk toward the stage and when we reached Macy, Joe pressed a kiss to my temple and winked at me. I felt my stomach get full of butterflies. Joe kept a hold of my hand as long as he could and only let go of it because he had to climb to the stage.

- I told you so, I heard Macy say when the boys started to play _Work It Out. _I could just smile as an answer, I was so happy. I knew it didn't solve or meant anything but at least I knew that Joe hadn't forgotten about me.

The gig continued and I danced happily with Macy. I saw Joe smiled at my direction a couple times and every time I flashed a sparkling smile to him. I noticed the nearby girls look at me like the wanted y head on a platter but I decided to ignore it. I didn't let anything ruin mood which had everything to do with Joe finally making a move. The boys ended the gig with _Time Is On Our Side_. It made everyone dance and left a good feel although the gig was over. Macy got a message from Nick asking us to back stage. So we walked to the door where Big Rob was standing.

- Hi Macy. Wassup? Big Rob greeted Macy when we arrived at the door.

- Hi Big Rob. Would you let me and my friend Stella in? Macy smiled at him.

- Oh, you're the Stella Joe talks about without a break? Go on in. They boys are not able to stay in their pants while waiting for you two, Big Rob laughed. Mitä? _The Stella Joe keeps talks about without a break?_ I felt my cheek burn red as I stepped in.

Nick came to kiss Macy as soon as we were in. After that I saw him walk to the bathroom to take a shower. Macy went to sit on the couch that was on one corner of the room. She took her phone out of her purse and started to play with it.

I was walking to sit beside Macy when I was suddenly startled by a shirtless and still wet from the shower Joe who came to hug me.

- Sorry Stella. I didn't mean to scare you, he chuckled and pressed himself tightly against me. I pressed my cheek against his bare shoulder and breathed in his scent. This felt good. This was where I belonged. I felt Joe caress my back with his fingertips.

The moment was ruined by Kevin who was o the other side of the room but I could hear him like he would have been standing rigt beside me.

- Pizza or chinese? Kevin yelled. I lifted my head from Joe's shoulder and kissed his cheek.

- I'll let you get ready, I whispered gently and went to sit beside Macy.

- Pizza, Macy yelled Kevin who was still waiting for an answer to his question.

A half an hour later we were all sitting inside of a car and were headed to a pizza parlour. I was sitting beside Joe who held my hand the whole time.

- You look pretty, Joe whispered to my ear. I smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

- Okay, let's go in and see if I could find a date too, Kevin pouted as the car stopped. We all laughed at Kevin and went for a pizza.

**A/N: Please leave me some love :) The story has gotten a lot of hits but there's still not many reviews. I appreciate all kinds of feedback. And I reply to all :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi! This is the traslated version of my Finnish story called Lemmenkipeä. I'm traslating it on my own so I'm sorry for all of the spelling errors. Please check out my other story called Stuck, too. This is my first fan fiction story I've ever written so please be gentle.**

**By the way, I own just my crazy ideas.**

The pizza place was really crowded when we got there. Kevin had called ahead and made reservations so we got service right away.

-Maria! I didn't know you work here, Joe smiled at a beautiful waitress who came to wait our table. She was about my height and had long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was really pretty. I noticed that every boy in the room looked at her with admiring eyes. Even the three Lucas boys.

- Hi! I've worked here for a while. So what can I get you? she asked smiling. She had perfect teeth. I should have guessed that. She took our order and left.

- So, what's the story about Maria? Macy asked. I was happy she did because I was just wondering the same.

- What story? Joe asked.

- There's no story, Nick added.

- Nothing to tell, Kevin said right after that. Macy and I exchanged a suspicious look. There was definitely something there.

- Okay, we both said at the same time. I decided to ask about Maria another time.

Pretty soon the conversation was on full speed again and we were all having fun. We ate our pizzas and after that was time to leave.

The car stopped in front of my house first. Macy and Nick got out first and I was about to step out too but Joe stopped me. The car started to move again. I looked at Joe and he smiled at me.

- I'm sorry. I didn't want the night to end just yet. Is it okay if we go to my place to talk? Joe asked.

- Sure, I smiled at him. I didn't want the night to end, either. The car drove to a big yard and stopped in front of a huge house.

- Wow! _This _is where you live? I asked. The house was beautiful. It was a white, two-story house with blue window frames.

- Yeah, Joe smiled and took my hand. We stepped out of the car, first Joe and then me. Kevin stepped out from the other side of the car and walked inside the house.

- Would you like a tour? Joe asked.

- Yes please, I smiled at him. I knew the house had to be spectacular because Macy was always talking about it.

We walked around the house and Joe told me something about every room. The house had modern furniture and the colours were very calm. A lot of brown, beige and white. It was just the opposite from my house. Joe left me alone to the livingroom while he went to get us something to drink.

- Who's this? I asked as Joe came back to the room holding two glasses of lemon ice tea with lemon slices in them. I pointed at a picture on the mantel. It was about the Lucas boys plus a boy, who was about ten years old, that I hadn't seen.

- That's our little brother Frankie, Joe smiled and gave me one of the glasses.

- I didn't know you had a brother, I said. It surprised me a little. Even Kevin hadn't ever mentioned him.

- Yeah. Frankie is ten years old. He and my parents are visiting dad's sister in San Francisco, Joe told me.

- Oh, I just said.

- So, do you want to go up to see my room? Joe asked smiling. Normally if a boy would ask me to his room when his parents were not home, I would think he was planning on a making out session but I trusted Joe. He wasn't like other boys. Or at least the sweet Joe wasn't. The player might be.

- Yes, I would like to see it. After all, it will tell so much about you, I winked as I started to walk up the stairs. I saw Joe hesitate a little but he followed soon after.

Joe's room was the last one on the long corridor. There was a sign on the door saying "Hotter than you since 1989". I laughed at it but left it unmentioned.

Joe opened the door and we stepped in. It was suprisingly neat. There was a desk with an Apple laptop and a few school books on it, a double bed with an electric blue bed spread and a chest of drawer with a tv on it. All of the furniture were black. Beside the tv was a picture of me from a party last year. I was wearing a blue dress and my hair was wild and curly. I was laughing at something. I looked at Joe and he was looking at his feet.

- You looked so beautiful. I couldn't help myself from taking the picture. And when it was on my laptop, I wanted it to be somewhere I could see it all the time. So I printed it. I'm sorry, he whispered.

- Don't be. I think it's cute that you had it all this time, I smiled.

- You think I'm cute? he asked smiling and looked me in the eyes.

- I said that it was cute, not that you were cute. But yeah, I think you are cute, I smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek. That made him smile even brighter. I sat on his bed, put my glass on his desk and looked at his school books. There were a lot of art books.

- I think you're cute too, Joe smiled. He put his glass on top of the chest of drawers and sat down beside me.

- Thank you, I smiled and I think I blushed a little.

- You're welcome, Joe said and we sat in silence for a while.

- So what's your major? I've never figured it out, I asked Joe.

- I actually don't have one at the moment. I was majoring in arts but I'm considering majoring in drama. At the moment I'm just taking random classes, he told me.

- Really? I think you would be a great actor, I smiled at him. I don't know why I thought so, I just did.

- Thanks. Stella, I really wanted to talk to you, Joe said and took my hand in his own. I felt my heart starting to beat faster.

- You are talking to me, I smiled at him. I was trying to hide the fact that I felt like I was going to faint.

- Haha. Very funny. I meant that I wanted to talk about us, Joe said.

- Okay, I managed to say.

- Stella, I really like you, he smiled at me sweetly.

- I really like you too, I smiled back at him reassuringly.

- The point is that I've never liked anyone like this. So I don't know how to proceed from here, Joe said looking at our joined hands.

- You could ask me out on a date, I hinted.

- Oh, right. Stella, would you like to go out with me on tomorrow night? Joe asked me and raised his head. Our eyes locked.

- I would love to, I smiled and kissed his cheek again. We sat in silence for a while, again and then Joe got up to stand. He pulled me up too.

- I think it's time I take you home. It's almost midnight, Joe said. I saw that he really didn't want me to leave but he was right. It was getting late. I should get some sleep so I would be at my best tomorrow night.

- Okay, I said and we walked hand in hand to the carage. We got into Joe's car and Joe drove the car out of the carage. It was a beautiful night and there was not much traffic so I enjoyed the ride.

- Thank you for the lovely evening, I smiled at Joe when we were standing on my porch. Joe had walked me to the door and we had been standing there, hand in hand, for the last fifteen minutes.

- You're welcome, Joe smiled.

- I should really go inside but I don't want to, I said my voice trembling.

- Are you cold? Joe asked.

- A little, I confessed.

- Come here, he said and pulled me closer. He opened his jacket and took me inside it as we hugged.

- This is making it even harder for me to go inside. You know that, right? I laughed.

- That was the plan, Joe laughed. I loved the way his strong arms felt around me and the way his hot breath felt on my neck. And the way his chest trembled when he laughed. And… The list went on forever.

A while later Nick stepped out of the front door.

- Hey bro. Want to give me a ride home? he asked Joe.

- Sure, Joe said. He pulled away from our hug and kissed my cheek.

- Bye Joe, I smiled at him.

- I'll pick you up at seven, okay? Joe smiled the smile I loved so much.

- Okay, I smiled back at him and watched them leave. When the car was nowhere to be seen, I went inside.

**A/N: I'm sorry this isn't very long and that it took me forever to update. Real life's been a b***h. I promise to update sooner next time.**

**Please leave me some love :) The story has gotten a lot of hits but there's still not many reviews. I appreciate all kinds of feedback. And I reply to all :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi! This is the traslated version of my Finnish story called Lemmenkipeä. I'm traslating it on my own so I'm sorry for all of the spelling errors. Please check out my other story called Stuck, too. This is my first fan fiction story I've ever written so please be gentle.**

**I'm so sorry that it's been way too long since I updated. I promise to update much sooner next time. It's been crazy in RL so I haven't gotten a chance to update.**

**By the way, I own just my crazy ideas.**

Next morning I got up earlier than Macy and decided to make some breakfast for both of us. I made eggs and bacon and set the table. I made some coffee for Macy and I was just taking a can of orange juice out of the fridge when Macy walked to the kitchen and sat down to the table. I served her breakfast and poured coffee to her mug. She couldn't wake up properly without her morning coffee so I waited for her to finish the mug and poured some more when the mug was empty. I drank the orange juice and ate my breakfast while reading the day's paper.

- Ohmigosh! How did last night go with Joe? Macy asked suddenly. She was back to her normal way-too-energetic-self. I just laughed. This was our normal morning routine. Macy was quiet at first but after her first cup of coffee she had way too much energy.

- It went fine. Joe took me to their house and I saw his room. We talked and then he brought me home. Were going out tonight, I smiled and Macy squealed.

- For a proper date? What are you going to do? Macy asked excited. I had already eaten my breakfast so I got up from the table and took my dishes to the sink. It was Macy's turn to do the dishes. I turned around to look at Macy.

- I don't know. I should go upstairs and try to figure out what to wear, I smiled.

- Go on. I'll clean up here. Thanks for the breakfast, Macy smiled.

- You're welcome, I smiled and hopped the steps up to my bedroom.

I went to stare at my closet. I had no idea what Joe had planned so it was hard to decide what to wear. I wasn't sure if it was going to be more of a formal date when a dress would be appropriate or more like going to the movies when I could wear jeans and a nice blouse. I decided to pic one for each scenarios. I picked white skinny jeans and a sapphire blue short sleeved blouse that had a big bow at the edge of my waist. It was one of my own designs and I liked it a lot. The blouse was kind of formal so I decided that I could go in those clothes for both: a dinner and a movie. Usually a date is a dinner and a movie, right? I picked some sapphire blue heels and a white clutch.

It took me just three hours to decide on my outfit. I had to laugh at myself. Was I really that nervous about going out with Joe? Maybe I was. I took a bath and brushed my teeth. Then I blow dried my hair and put on some body lotion.

I was feeling very happy when I wrapped a towel around my body and walked out of the bathroom. We had just one bathroom upstairs. I closed the door and thought about Joe. He had been so sweet at the concert and after it. I was looking at my feet when I crashed to something. I fell to the floor, clutching the towel to stay wrapped around my body. I looked up and a very embarassed Nick was standing in front of me, offering his hand. I took it and he pulled me up.

- I'm so sorry Stella, Nick said when I was steady on my feet.

- It's alright. I wasn't really watching where I was going, I said. I felt very naked.

- Thinking about my brother, were you? he teased and I think I blushed.

- Kind of. If you'll now excuse me, I think I'll better go put something on, I smiled and left Nick to the hallway. I walked to my room and shut the door behind me. I walked to my chest of drawers and picked white underwear and a black bra. I put them on and pulled on some sweats and a t-shirt.

Then I walked downstairs. It had already been five hours since we ate breakfast and I was starving. I walked the stairs down and smiled when I saw Macy and Nick on the sofa watching a movie. Macy was leaning to Nick's chest and Nick's arm was wrapped around her. I was so happy for both of them. They deserved to be happy. Macy's heart had been broken too many times but I knew Nick would never hurt her. He was a sweet guy.

- Hey Stells, wanna join us? The movie just began, Macy smiled from the sofa.

- Sure. But I'm hungry. Do you two want something if I order chinese? I asked them. They told me what they wanted and I wrote the order down. Then I called the chinese restaurant. The guy on the other end of the phone took our order and when the phone call was over, I sat on arm chair. They were watching P.S. I love you. Macy was already weeping. I was happy that I hadn't put on any make-up yet because it would have been ruined. I always cried when I watched this movie. A while later the doorbell rang.

- I'll get it, Nick said. I think he looked relieved to get away from the movie for awile. I stiffled a giggle. Nick took the take-out bag to the kitchen and started to get the boxes out of there. I got up from the arm chair and walked to the kitchen to help him.

- What do I owe you? I asked referring to the chinese food.

- Nothing, he smiled. I guess the Lucas boys had been raised well.

- Thanks, I smiled. He just smiled back. I could see why Macy was so smitten with him. He was gorgeous. But Joe was more my type like Macy had said at that party many weeks ago. I guess I'm more into the bad boys.

I gave him a tray and he nodded his thanks. He loaded their food on the tray and walked back to sit on the sofa. I took my soup and ate it in the kitchen. I still had three more hours until Joe would come to pick me up so after I ate the soup and cleaned after myself, I walked back to my room. I curled my hair and put some hair pins to hold them up.I took my time with my make-up and it turned out to look very nice. I had to give myself a pat on the back.

I smiled when I noticed that I had only an hour to kill. I put on my clothes and my heels. I put all the things I would need into my clutch but I still had about forty-five minutes. I sprayed some perfume and walked downstairs. Macy and Nick were still on the sofa but now they were watching The Twilight Saga: New Moon.

- Are you going to spend the whole evening sitting there? I asked amused.

- It's comfortable here, Macy said nuzzling closer to Nick, her eyes never leaving the tv-screen.

- You look great Stella, Nick smiled at me. Now Macy looked up from the tv.

- You're going to sweep him from his feet, Macy winked. I laughed.

- I think she already has, I heard Nick say when I walked to the front door. I had to smile to myself. I had decided to sit on the porch a while since the night was very beautiful and pretty warm. I opened the door and saw Joe pacing back and forth.

- Hi! I smiled and he looked up.

- Stella. You look breathtaking, Joe smiled and kissed my cheek. He gave me a beautiful bouquet of pink carnations. I don't know how he knew I would love them.

- Thank you. You're kind of early, I smiled at him and took his hand in my own.

- I just couldn't wait any longer to see you, he smiled and we walked inside.

- Hey Bro! Macy, looking as nice as always, Joe smiled at the pair on the couch. They waved at him and turned back to the tv. I walked to the kitchen to get a vase, Joe in tow because he was still holding my hand. He took the vase when I showed him where it was and I put the flowers in it after adding some water. I put the vase on the dining table and we said our goodbye to Macy and Nick.

We walked to Joe's car and he opened the car door for me. I smiled at him. He had to let go of my hand so he could enter the car himself. Then he started to drive to wherever we were going.

- So, what are the plans tonight? I asked smiling.

- Well, first we are going to go see a movie and then I'm taking you to dinner, Joe smiled back. An ordinary date like I had thought.

- What's the movie? I asked.

- Well, there are two to choose from, Karate Kid and Vampires Suck, Joe said as he parked to the movie theatre's parking lot.

- I've already seen Vampires Suck with Macy so I'll have to choose Karate Kid, I smiled as we walked to the movie theatre. Joe paid for the tickets and the treats like the gentleman he is.

The movie was really good like I had suspected and it was nice to sit beside Joe. He held my hand and I noticed that he glanced at me a few times. Well, it was more like staring. I just warched the movie so I could ask something about it from him if I would want to test was he really paying attention to the movie.

After the movie Joe drove us somewhere. He opened my door and I saw that we were at a beach. Joe took a basket out of the backseat of his car and took my hand. We walked to the beach and Joe let go of my hand. He took a blanket from the basket and put it down. We sat on it and he took two cans of coke from the basket. He handed me the other one.

- This is dinner? I asked stunned.

- Yeah, it's a moonlight picnic. Don't you like it? Joe asked looking a little ashamed.

- I love it, I smiled.

**A/N: Please leave me some love :) The story has gotten a lot of hits but there's still not many reviews. I appreciate all kinds of feedback. And I reply to all :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi! This is the traslated version of my Finnish story called Lemmenkipeä. I'm traslating it on my own so I'm sorry for all of the spelling errors. Please check out my other story called Stuck, too. This is my first fan fiction story I've ever written so please be gentle.**

**By the way, I own just my crazy ideas.**

- I love it, I smiled. Joe smiled back at me and started to lift things out of the basket. He gave me a mug and poured hot chocolate in it. The temperature outside was a little chilly but not really cold. But the hot drink warmed me nicely as I drank it. We sat silently there on the blanket, drinking our hot chocolates for a while. It was comfortable, not awkward at all like these things can be.

- When is your next gig? I asked.

- Next Friday. Do you want to come? Joe asked smiling.

- It would be my pleasure, I smiled. Joe smiled back and took my hand to his own.

- The pleasure is all mine, Joe smiled. I think I blushed from the intensity of his gaze.

- So, what do you have in there for us to eat? I asked. I was getting a little hungry.

- Well, it's not much because mom and dad are still in San Francisco with Frankie and I had to fill the basket on my own. And I have to confess that I'm not much of a cook, Joe smiled that adorable smile of his.

- But there is something to eat, right? I asked. I was starving because it was hours since I ate some soup. And let's face it, it was only soup.

- Well, there are some sandwiches. And I thought we could go for ice cream after this. Or we can have something else if you're too cold, Joe laughed as he saw my teeth clatter.

- It's okay. Ice cream would be nice, I smiled. We ate in silence, me because I was hungry and Joe because I think he was hungry or nervous. It was weird that Joe was nervous because he was always so confident with girls.

After we finished eating, Joe packed the blanket and everything else to the basket and took my hand in his own. We walked to his car and he opened the door for me. I climbed in and he closed the door. Then he put the basket to the bckseat and came to take his seat. As we drove, he told me about the gig next Friday. It would be at a pub near the college we attended and the place wouldn't fit too many people. He was very excited about it. He drove us to a ice cream parlour and we ordered the ice creams. Joe paid, of course, as the gentleman he is. We sat to a booth and started to eat.

- Have you decided on your major yet? I asked Joe.

- Yeah. I've decided to major in drama for real. It's what I do the best, he said winking at me. Don't I know it?

- Good that you've decided on that. So, I guess we still don't have that many classes together, I sighed.

- But we can still meet at lunch, Joe winked again. I just laughed at him. He was cute and I was kind of starting to like the player side of him too.

- Yes, we can. I'm expecting you to hold my hand and kiss me goodbye as we go our separate classes, I said testing him. If he wouldn't be able to kiss me in as public as the school hallway, he wouldn't be ready to have me as his girlfriend. And I _really_ wanted to be his girlfriend.

- I wouldn't have it any other way, he smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat. I was falling for him so hard.

- Fancy seeing you two here, Van Dyke Tosh said as he saw us and sat beside me. He was the football star in our college. He put an arm around me and I saw Joe fume.

- That's my girlfriend you're touching, Joe said.

- Sorry man. I didn't know you were an item, Van Dyke just said and got up. He went to sit with his friends.

- Thanks Joe, I smiled. He moved to sit with me and took my hand on his own.

- You're _my _girlfriend. There's nothing to thank about, he said. I smiled at him.

- Girlfriend. I like that, I said.

- Me too, he smiled.

- Would you care to kiss your girlfriend? I asked.

- What my girlfriend want, my girlfriend gets, Joe smiled and pressed his lips against mine. He has really soft lips that moved against mine gently. The kiss was sweet but it left me crave for more when he moved away from me.

- I think it's time for me to take you home, Joe smiled. I just nodded and we walked to his car.

**A/N: I know, I suck. It's been way too long and I'm really sorry. I'm not giving any promises anymore about next updates because it's obvious that I can't keep them. I love this story ery much but I haven't really been inspired to write it. The new couple Jashley don't actually help it. I love them both separately but together, not so much. Do you like Jashley? Oh, and I'm so sorry that the chapter is really short. Again, I suck really bad. Please don't hate me. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi! This is the traslated version of my Finnish story called Lemmenkipeä. I'm translating it on my own so I'm sorry for all of the spelling errors. Please check out my other story called Stuck, too. This is my first fan fiction story I've ever written so please be gentle.**

**By the way, I own just my crazy ideas.**

Time flew by after my date with Joe. We really became an item after the date. He walked me to all my classes and kissed me goodbye at the door. We ate all our lunches together. We studied together. We did everything at school together, if you don't count the actual classes. Macy and Nick were as close as we too. Poor Kevin was still alone. But I think he was happy to be alone.

My grandfather's party was next weekend at a nearby hotel and I had been told that I could bring a guest with me. I really wanted to take Joe because he hadn't met my parents yet so this would be the perfect occassion to introduce them. I just knew they would get along great. I mean, Joe was the perfect boyfriend that every parent wanted for their daughter.

We were at my house playing Scrabble on Tuesday night with Joe. Nick and Macy were out on a date so we had the place to ourselves. Joe spelled the word party so I decided it was the best time to ask him.

- Joe, I was wondering if you have something planned for next Saturday? I asked as I arranged my letters.

- Yeah, we have band practise, he said.

- Oh, okay, I just said. He wouldn't be able to come.

- Why? he asked and looked at me. The eyes made me melt everytime.

- Well, it's my grandfather's birthday party on Saturday and I was just thinking that I'd like you to come with me, I said smiling.

- I can't. We have to practise. You know we have a big gig coming up, he said.

- Can't you practise on Sunday? I asked. I was getting a bit angry. I never asked anything from him. He could do this one thing for me.

- We are practising on Sunday too, he just said.

- Fine, I said and got up from the table. I was really pissed off.

- Stella, you know I have to practise. I would come if I could, Joe said as he came to hug me from behind. I just shook him off.

- Well, maybe it's better that you go home and practise, I just said. I didn't look at him. I knew that his eyes would make me forget that I was angry. I heard Joe sigh and take his things. When I heard the front door first open and then close, I burst to tears. I ran to my bedroom and closed my phone. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. It was almost eight o'clock so I did my evening chores crying the whole time and went to bed. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep that much but I had to try.

Next morning I got up before Macy and put on a blue maxi dress and a white cardigan. I put on my white pumps and did my make-up. My eyes were still really puffy and red but they just had to do. I put my hair on a messy bun and took my bag. I walked to school and I was there almost an hour before I had to. So I went to the library to study. It was weird to study without Joe but it just had to do. I was still angry at him. When my first class was about to start, I walked to the door only to find Joe standing there.

- Stella, he said but I didn't look at him. He took a hold of my hand when I passed him. I know he was looking at me but I kept my eyes on the floor.

- Don't, I just said and shook his hand off. Then I walked to the classroom fighting the tears back. The day continued like that. Joe was waiting for me before every class I had but I didn't talk to him. And I didn't go to lunch. After my classes I went home. I knew Joe was at theatre practise for three hours after school so I wouldn't have to see him. I studied for a while at home and then I took a taxi to the hotel my mom was staying at. She had come to town early because of the party. She wanted everything to be perfect and it was easier to organize things from here.

- Hey baby, mom smiled and hugged me as she opened the door to her room.

- Hi mom, I smiled and hugged her back. I had missed her so much. I saw her about four times a year now that I didn't live with her.

- Is something wrong? Have you been crying? mom asked as we sit down to a sofa.

- Everything's fine. I'm just tired, I lied. I hadn't told anything about Joe and I didn't want to tell her like this.

I had a day off on Thursday and Friday and I spent my time with mom organizing the party. Mom had booked a room for me too for the weekend so I was going to spend the night there on Friday. I went home just to get my clothes and other stuff I needed.

- Hey Stella! Where have you been? Your phone's dead, Macy came to hug me as I entered the house. I had forgotten about my phone that was still under my pillow.

- Oh, I'm sorry. I've been with my mom. She's staying at down town and I'm going to spend the night there. I just came to get my stuff, I said and walked upstairs.

- Stella, you look really thin. Have you eaten anything? Macy yelled after me. I didn't answer. The truth was that the last time I had eaten was on Tuesday night with Joe. And now it was Friday night. I just didn't have an appetite. I gathered my things and walked downstairs. Nick walked in from the door as I was getting out.

- Bye Macy! I yelled.

- I'll see you at the party tomorrow, Nick said at me. I froze. What? Macy had been invited and she was allowed to bring a date but I thought Nick was supposed to have that band practise Joe had been talking about. Had Joe been lying to me? Was he seeing someone else? How could he?

- See you, I said biting back tears. I walked to the taxi that was waiting for me and it drove me to the hotel. I walked to my room and tried to do anything to keep me occupied so I wouldn't think about Joe. But it was useless. Everything reminded about him. I was so tired when I went to bed, that I fell asleep right away.

Next morning I curled my hair and put them on a loose bun on the nape of my neck. I did my make-up a little darker than usual and put on a long white dress that had a big print of a hot pink lily on it. The dress was kind of loose, I might have lost some weight this week. I also put on hot pink pumps. I took my time getting ready. The party was starting at noon so I wasn't in any kind of hurry. I didn't eat any breakfast, I wasn't even hungry. At quarter to noon I walked downstairs and saw Macy and Nick at the lobby. It hurt to see Nick and know that Joe just didn't want to come and that he had lied to me.

- Hey Stells, Macy smiled and came to hug me.

- Hey Mace, I smiled and hugged my best friend. I didn't want to let Joe absence ruin the party for me.

- Thanks for letting me come, Nick smiled and gave me a quick hug.

- Well, I know Macy would me miserable without you so no problem, I laughed.

- I would, Macy smiled and Nick kissed him. They were so cute together it made me sick. I had to step away from them because I was kind of jealous of what they had. Of what I had thought we had. The party started and we started with a dinner. I didn't really eat anything, I just pushed my food on the plate and talked with everyone near me. At one point I noticed Macy looking at me worried so I made an act to eat and pushed some salad through my lips.

After the dinner there was some entertainment and I tried to look cheerful but it was hard and I didn't really pay attention what was happening. When it was about four o'clock, the band started to play. Most of the guests were in their eighties so mom wanted to respect that and the fact that they wouldn't be able to party so late. My dad asked me to dance so I went. When the song was almost ending, someone tapped my dad's shoulder.

- Could I step in, mr Malone? a familiar voice asked.

- Sure thing son, dad nodded. _Son?_ What? They hadn't even met each other before. My dad stepped aside and I felt Joe's strong arms around my waist.

- Stella, please forgive me. I had an audiotion for a movie and it was super secret so I couldn't tell anyone. I didn't think you would be so upset. And I tried to explain it to you but you wouldn't talk to me. And I called you a thousand times but your phone was dead, Joe babbled on and on. I lost all track of what he was saying when he said that he had an audition. He wasn't cheating on me after all. I just smiled and kissed his lips. I felt Joe smile against my lips and then everything went black.

**A/N: Please don't kill me, I'm so bad! I haven't been updating my stories at all but that's about to change. I've already started to write the next chapter, it will be here this week :) Please leave me a comment, hate or love, either way.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi! This is the traslated version of my Finnish story called Lemmenkipeä. I'm traslating it on my own so I'm sorry for all of the spelling errors. Please check out my other story called Stuck, too. This is my first fan fiction story I've ever written so please be gentle.**

**By the way, I own just my crazy ideas.**

When I woke up, I was lying on my hotel bed and a concerned looking Joe was lying beside me watching me.

- Joe, I smiled as I remembered that he had come to me at the party.

- When was the last time you ate something? he asked.

- What? I asked confused.

- When was the last time you ate something? he asked again.

- Why do you want to know? I asked.

- Just answer the question. When was the last time you ate something? he asked for the third time.

- On Tuesday with you, I said shutting my eyes.

- On Tuesday? Stells, you're getting yourself killed if you keep this up, he said and got up from the bed. I got up way too fast and felt my knees buckle.

- Don't leave me, I cried from the floor. Joe was on my side the second the words left my lips.

- I'm not going to leave you. I was going to order something to eat. Does chinese sound good? he asked as he lifted me to sit on the bed. I just nodded. He went to make a phone call and I just watched him. He was here and he wanted me. Soon he returned and sat next to me. He wrapped his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder.

- Why are you doing this to yourself? Joe asked gently as he took my hand in his.

- Doing what? I asked.

- Losing weight. Not eating, he replied.

- I'm not doing it on purpose. Or I don't think I was. I just didn't feel like eating, I said looking at our joined hands.I felt Joes thumb under my chin and he lifted my face up so we had eye contact.

- You do know that you're perfect as you are? That you don't have to lose any weight? Joe asked me and caressed my cheek with his thumb. I just nodded. I couldn't say anything. Fortunately, I didn't have to because there was a knock on the door. Joe pecked my lips quickly and got up. He walked to the door and Kevin walked in.

- Hey Stella! I have a delivery of food and movies, he smiled as he put the bags down to a table.

- Thanks Kevin. You're the best, I smiled and he winked at me. Joe just glared at him. I thought it was kind of cute that he was jealous about his own brother.

- Well, I'll let you two get to it. Bye! Kevin said and left. Joe closed the door behind him and walked back to me.

- Do you want me to carry you to the couch? he asked.

- I'm alright. If it's okay, I'd love to change into pajamas. It would be much more comfortable to watch the movie, I said and Joe nodded. He helped me up from the bed and I took my pajamas from the closet. I walked into the bathroom to change because it would have been too awkward to change my clothes in front of him. We hadn't done much more than kissing. His hand had accidentally brushed my breast once but I hadn't said anything about it and neither had he. It felt good to be in my pajamas, kind of free. The pajama bottoms were baby blue flannel and I had a turquoise top with them. I left my bra on because I would have felt too naked without it.

When I walked back to the room, I found Joe sitting on a sofa wearing something more comfortable too. He had changed into a pair of black pants and a white t-shirt. He looked homy.

- Hey, I smiled at him. He patted the seat next to him and I sat down to it. He gave me a box of rice and sweet and sour vegetables. It was my favourite. He also gave me a fork because he knew I didn't know how to use chopsticks. I had tried many times and he had also tried to teach me but I was a lost cause. I noticed that he was using a fork too. I eagerly ate my dinner because, I had to admit it, I was actually starving.

We ate in silence and when we were both full, Joe put on a movie. I didn't really pay attention to it after Joe put his arm around me and pulled me closer. He took the pins away from my hair and soon it was a mess of curls around my shoulders. He seemed to like them because his fingers combed through my hair. I closed my eyes and nuzzled closer to him. His arm tightened it's grip around me.

- That feels good, I smiled.

- Yeah? Then I'll keep doing it, Joe said and I heard in his voice that he was smiling the confident smile. The player smile. I looked up at him and noticed he was watching me. He gave me a gentle kiss. I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck. It had been way too long since he had kissed me properly. I felt Joe's arms wrap around my waist and he pulled me to sit on his lap. I pushed myself closer to him and kissed him with all I had. After a while we had to pull apart to breathe.

- I missed you, I smiled as I put my head to his shoulder.

- Oh baby, you have no idea, I felt him breathe against my skin as he drew circles into my back with his fingers.

Joe went to sleep to a different room because the hotel was full of my relatives so we didn't want them to get the wrong idea. There was going to be a big brunch next morning and Joe had agreed to come with me. We had slept in the same bed a few times when Joe had been in my house to watch a movie and it had been late when we finished.

I woke up early next morning and took a shower. After the shower I did my make-up and dried my hair. I left it open because Joe liked it that way. I put on an electric blue mini dress and black pumps. I had just gotten ready when there was a knock on the door. I went to open it and found Joe wearing a black t-shirt and white jeans. He looked good. He always looked good but now he looked even better than usual. He looked really happy.

- Hi baby, he smiled and kissed my cheek.

- Hi, I smiled and took his hand. I closed the door and put my key to his back pocket. We walked to the elevator and it took us to the restaurant where mom had organised the brunch to be.

- Are you sure you're ready to meet everyone? I asked Joe before the doors opened.

- I'm sure, he smiled.

- Last chance to chicken out, I smiled at him. I think I was more nervous than he was.

- I'm not going to chicken out, he laughed and kissed me on the lips. I heard the doors open and smiled against his lips. We pulled apart and walked into the restaurant. Almost everyone was already there. I saw Macy wave at us and we went to sit with her and Nick.

- Hi. I didn't know you were going to be here, I smiled as I hugged them both.

- Your dad invited us yesterday. He said I was practically family, Macy smiled at me.

- You are. I'm so happy you're here, I smiled.

- We were worried about you, Stella. You are alright now, right? Nick asked and I felt Joe wrap his fingers around mine.

- I'm alright. I just needed your brother, I smiled and they all laughed. They probably thought it was a joke but it was true. I needed Joe like the air I breathed.

The brunch was delicious. There was so much food that I was sure I was going to explode. There were a few speeches and I loved the fact that Joe was there with me. We had all finished eating when Joe suddenly got up.

- Could I have everyone's attention, please? he said and the room went silent. I looked at him curiously. What was he doing? He turned to look at me and started to speak.

- Stella, you are the most beautiful thing on this Earth I've ever seen. When I first saw you on campus, I fell in love. You were so vibrant and full of life. I had never seen anyone like you. You are perfect and I love you. I already asked your father's permission to do this, he said and pulled me up from my chair. He took a hold of my hand and got down on one knee.

- Oh Joe, I smiled and felt a tear fall to my cheek. This is how he knew my dad.

- Stella Malone, will you marry me? he asked and pulled a ring from his pocket. It was just a plain golden ring but it was perfect.

- Yes, I smiled and pulled him up. He kissed me there, in front of everyone, and they all started to clap. I had never been happier.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Was it too early for them to get engaged?**

**I'm really sorry that I haven't answered to the reviews. I tried many times but there was something wrong with this site and I couldn't do it. I thank everyone who reviewed and I really hope I can answer you this time. I think it's going to take a couple weeks before the next chapter is up but I try to be very quick.**


End file.
